Kain in wonderland
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Final fantasy IVxFinal fantasy tactics A2 grimoire of the rift Sorry I coukdn't resist the name off the title, it just fit.Not yaio. Kain, after being defeat by his dark half get sucked into a book owned by a boy called Sigma and he is now in Ivalice.


Kain in wonderland, sorry about the title for some reason I can't resist its not even that funny. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 4 OR FINAL FANTASY TACTICS A2 GRIMOIRE OF THE RIFT AND ANY OTHER RELATED SQUARE ENIX CONTENT OR REFERENCES IN THIS STORY.

If Kain's OOC sorry, but they isn't that much evidence to show his personality, but then again on FFIV I'm only up to the sealed cavern. This story is inspired by the weapon Kain's lance.

Yep right on time, he came falling down and landed next to me. And I did what I was suppose to do open up the book, suck him into it and then jump in myself. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm hm what a good alias for now? I'll guess I'll use Sigma; I have black hair and brownish eyes, wears grey clothes and I' am a thirteen year old male. Ok my master told me to climb up MT Ordeals and once I reach the top, to jump into the hole I see and once the dragoon falls down I suck him into the book.

Yeah the long blonde haired dragoon warrior was shocked about all the races of creatures walking in the town as he just appeared out of nowhere and he then accidentally called a bangaa a lizard. I face palmed myself and cursed "oh my- how many times will that mistake happen, god! Better help the guy out" The bangaa, the lizard man, stared at the dragoon and cursed at him and drew a sword from his side. I jumped in their and drew my sword, it appears rusty and has bad edges in it. I parried his blow and started to apologize "Sorry my uncle here is from the country and he has a medical condition, understand? It won't happen again ok?" The bangaa grumbled and reluctantly said "fine, I'm not in the mood for killing at the moment".

"What was that?" The dragoon said not particularly asking anyone "Oh yeah Kain, I know you want to chase your dark half or whatever but your needed in this world at the moment, that was a bangaa and don't EVER call them lizards again, EVER ok, if you look around they quite a few things and beings you've never seen" I explained. He blinked and then looked around and he couldn't really get used to the idea by the looks of it. I sighed "follow me" and he did so.

I lead him into a house, I bought it, see my master has books that let me go to different realities and universes, so gaining enough Gil, that's our currency in this world, to buy a house here and there is a good idea don't you think? Anyway I told him to take a seat and I then explained to him. "OK I'm not going to say this twice so listen carefully, the country you are now in is called Ivalice and this is a different world from yours, here you are considered a legend and no one will easily believe that you are who you say your are. They are loads of other speaking races here and you're going to have to get use to them. Also its quiet obvious your going to ask how I' am going to get home, my master will send me a message to tell you what to do but we need you here for something". "Wow that was quite a mouthful you must be used to that sort of thing" my phone suddenly responded, I brought it up to my ear and said "Stop the ****ing **** jokes chief!" I turned it off after that. (I DO NOT OWN HALO, I DO NOT OWN ARBY AND THE CHIEF.)

"Yeah just imagine that never happened or else the universe might implode" I said tucking the phone away. "Ok let me guess this straight you put me into this world without knowing why?" Kain questioned me. I opened my mouth and realised I couldn't respond. "So just take me back now" he said in a half sigh, "I can't do that even if I wanted to, anyway I saw that fight and you got owned by your dark side". He raised an eyebrow "Oh in certain worlds that means you got beaten horribly and had almost zero chance of winning". "Oh and your not going to stay here for free, go get money, come to think of it what can you do except kill things?" He made a look which meant he had no idea. "Why does Master make me do these stupid tasks? Ok go out and find a bulletin to kill a monster or a person and come back here after you've found it. "Why should I listen to you? You haven't even told me your name and your giving me orders and a lot of information which I don't want to believe or do" Kain said "Because without me you can't go back home and my name is Sigma, now go or I'll erase your existence" I threatened him, well I did choose to erase his existence the universe would implode and if it doesn't Master would kill me.

As he left I took out a list of things that master told me to do. It read: Get Kain into Ivalice, Return to Luneth the onion knight sword you stole, buy coffee for Master, read the files on Sephiroth and then get him killed PERMANENTLY, gather 100 Excalibur's from different dimensions, except the talking one that is really annoying. I ticked the first box and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Authors note

So is the idea good or not? I'll continue the story Levia soon and next chapter will have fighting I promise.


End file.
